Curiosity
by tinynekoxoxo
Summary: Takes place before the Originals were vampires. A story on just Klebekah. Warning: Incest. (Requests are welcome.)
1. Curiosity

**Author's Note: This is what happens when my feels get the best of me…..Enjoy! (I don't own the Vampire Diaries and whatnot. Strictly for my favorite couple: Klebekah (: )**

She was curious to say the least, roaming around the cottage in search for her brother. As her feet padded on the polished wood Rebekah worried over the conversation she'd soon have with him. How was she to bring about the topic?

It was embarrassing when imagining his reaction. But could he blame her for wanting to know about _it_? Yes, it was the ultimate question parents were supposed to dread. However this little blonde was wise enough to not ask her father. Surely Nik was willing to explain whatever emotions she was feeling.

A moment of hesitation occurred once she stood face to face at her sibling's door. Maybe he was busy or maybe he was not home at all. Rebekah chewed on her bottom lip and sucked in a deep breath. She was positive he was there, most likely sketching a picture of wonderful detail.

Her hand was placed on the barrier that separated the two; fingers tapping lightly before curling into a fist and knocking.

"Nik?," She breathed, heart pounding in her ears.

It was those few seconds that were crucial- the moment that could make or break her. It didn't take long for the door to swing open, her brother looking tired and worn.

"What is it Rebekah?" Nik whined while wiping his face of drowsiness.

At first, she just gazed at the man in front of her. How beautiful and perfect he was even with bags under his eyes. And then reality sunk in, making her stammer in her speech.

"A-Are you okay?" She asked, eyes averted to the floor avoiding any more contact.

Nik raised a quizzical brow and folded his arms in front of his chest. "I'm fine. How are _you_, sister?"

Rebekah's thoughts had sent her mind into darker places right then. She was lost on who to blame for the sudden thrill rushing through her veins. The silk nightgown she wore was wrinkled from her tightened grip.

She dared another glance. It was near impossible to ignore Nik's smirk. Something so warm and inviting like his smile made the atmosphere almost softer. The youngest Mikaelson was at a daze after just a minute of conversation with him. Did he know the affect he had on her? She should have been questioning the reason as to why she was thinking this anyway. But Niklaus's lips were distracting. Soft pink skin pressed into a tight thin line when she remained silent for too long. _Breathe._ And she did-refocusing on her surroundings.

"I need to ask you something. Are you preoccupied?"

"You just interrupted a short nap. What's the matter?"

He was concerned but refused to press it any further. Instead, the tired man moved aside to let his sister pass. He had an idea as to what this was about. Usually, Rebekah would ask permission to accompany him in bed. Her fear of the dark gave her anxiety to the extreme. So of course Nik would agree to the sleeping arrangements.

Still there was that little thought in his head that was telling him to discontinue it. Mostly because his father would ring his neck if he ever found out. That alone was enough convincing to go along with the thought. He kept a safe distance once the door was closed. "Rebekah?"

Her blonde curls bounced as her head snapped up. Eyes widened with surprise when her name was called. "Right! Sorry, brother. I'm just a little frazzled is all." The silence after changed the calm aura-with only the sound of his fireplace crackling in the distance.

Rebekah found it in herself to speak up again, stepping closer until her and Nik were inches apart.

"I just want to know about certain things. Is it okay if you teach me?" Her voice was low and pleading, making her brother swallow.

"Of course, love. What is it you want to know?"

**Alright guys I'm just going to leave this off on a cliffhanger because I'm evil (; Let me know your thoughts! Hey who knows? If I get enough reviews tonight I might write the second part later on. I promise it will be very….intense. LOVE YOU ALL.**


	2. All That I Am

**Author's Note: Hello again my wonderful readers! I must admit I was a little afraid of the feedback I would get on such a story. But it turns out I got some nice responses ^ -^ so thanks for that (I truly appreciate it) and as promised here is the continuation of Curiosity.**

Rebekah was at a loss for words with his question. What _did _she really want to know? In all honesty the confused blonde forgot. Her lips parted to speak but no words came. Then, without fully thinking it through, the confession spilled like a stream of water.

"I'm getting older, Nik. Things are starting to change."

Her body. Her mindset. It was hard to go about the day without craving touch-especially her brother's. And though she was aware of the peculiarity that was family relationships she could not help it.

There was an attraction towards Niklaus- a type of pull that was a mix of want and need. She tried to believe this adoration was normal. They were siblings after all, growing up in a somewhat peaceful home with lovely brothers. But she never had a deep connection with Elijah or Kol like she had with Nik.

"What do you mean?" He asked, snapping the girl away from her thoughts. Rebekah pondered on how to explain it. A soft color of pink rushed to her cheeks instantly.

Hoping that actions could make more sense she grabbed his hand, giving it a small squeeze. The confused boy tilted his head to the side- was his sister sick? With feet planted to the ground there was no point in brushing her off. Blue orbs as bright as jewels met his own, sending a shiver down his spine.

No, this gesture held another meaning. "Rebekah?"

He would have interrogated his little sister if it wasn't for her next move. The pressure of lips against his changed the world around them-almost losing sight of reality.

Being a pint sized female, the young Mikaelson went on her tip toes to apply more force. Arms wrapped around her brother's neck to pull him closer.

She wasn't sure if this was the correct way in telling Nik the situation. The fact that she made the daring move of throwing herself on him was enough to have her mind mushed.

Forgetting of the repercussions she began to focus on how she felt. The erratic breathing between the two was the only noise in the room. A euphoric rush flowed throughout her body for the first few seconds.

And then something strange happened-something _fantastically_ strange.

Rough hands were gently placed on her hips, pulling her closer. Rebekah let out a surprised squeak but refused to break the connection. With shaky hands she knotted her fingers into his hair and inhaled his scent.

They remained that way for a while-in each other's arms with locked lips. But Nik was greedy, Rebekah knew. And it wasn't long before he scooped the frail girl off her feet, walking until he tripped onto the bed.

Tangled in the sheets now, the two struggled to regain composure.

"Ah!" One shouted as the other laughed wholeheartedly.

Breathing used to be simple until now. Well for Rebekah at least. She strangely felt excited when being pinned down-her fingers feeling the texture of the blankets underneath.

"You win." She cooed, gaze locking with her brother's. They were inches apart-Nik propped himself by the elbows with a small smile. Rebekah was surprised nobody heard the commotion already. Then again she wouldn't have care if they did. Bliss radiated whenever Nik was with her-the atmosphere was calm.

It was in that moment, when all was still, that she felt the need to say it. Words on the tip of her tongue until her brother interrupted.

"We can't do this. You know that as much as I."

Yes, of course she did. But that never stopped her from walking to his room. Or from kissing the lips she hungered for with such passion.

Her chest tightened when seeing the doubt in Niklaus's eyes. _No. _It was just not fair to have come so close to figuring herself out.

Before he could roll off, Rebekah automatically grabbed his bicep. "Wait." She pleaded with teary eyes. "Don't go."

Her fingers dug into his skin as a last resort to get his attention. "Please?"

**Hmmm I wonder what Klaus is going to do? (; Read and Review! I'm taking my time with this fanfic since real life is getting in my way (blah). But I'll try my hardest to please you all. Anyways I love feedback. Don't be afraid to tell me your opinions ****or**** even ideas!**


	3. Beauty Through Broken Glass

**Author's Note: Once again thanks to all of my wonderful readers. I'll try to update a bit faster from now on because I want you to stay interested! xD (Shoutout to FullMoonPhoenixShadow for the kind words!) Here goes part three!**

There was this reoccurring dream she'd have.

The sound of rain would be the beginning of it, small droplets pouring down. It was soothing to watch and hear and she was anxious to play. Rebekah's head peaked out the front door to get a better view.

She winced as a breeze blew her long blonde hair back. Mother was going to kill her if she caught her stepping outside, especially since it was nighttime. But once the young girl's feet were pressed on the wet concrete steps, she omitted the worry.

Slowly the small child walked into the shower that Mother Earth kindly created. Giggling like a fool she almost ignored her name. _Almost._

"Rebekah?" A panicked voice called.

She whirled her head around to face the voice's owner. And there he was. A curly haired boy stood at her doorstep with narrowed eyes.

"You're going to get sick. Come back inside."

Rebekah pursed her lips as Nik scolded her. The fun just began and he was ruining it. Big brothers were such a pain.

"Join me instead! I'm having a ball." She answered. Losing this argument was out of the question. Nik had to understand her stubbornness by now.

And as expected the older brother let out a groan, making his way to where she twirled about.

"See? Was that so bad?" She chided, combing a few soaked strands off her face.

He never responded to her question-would just look up that sky and smile. It didn't matter though; the little gesture was proof enough that Rebekah was right.

In reality this situation was odd. Her body wasn't cold and Nik's instant submission was unimaginable. But even so when the storm screeched to a halt, and the siblings remained staring at each other, there was no awkwardness.

In fact it felt…perfect.

After waking from the fantasy, she wanted to feel the perfection again. She wanted to feel _whole. _

So when her dearest brother sat up with his back turned she knew in her heart she couldn't watch him leave.

What if for one night they forgot the world around them? Like the dream but this time bonding would have a stronger meaning.

Maybe he saw this in her eyes or maybe he pitied his baby sister because in that moment they were exploring each other's bodies again. Grabbing the whimpering girl's frame and hoisting her on his lap, Nik placed hot kisses on her throat.

It was euphoric how rough he was being. As if Rebekah could break in half if she tried to challenge him. But rather than doing it she breathed out his name and threw her head back, biting her bottom lip.

Nik took pleasure when acknowledging her surrender. The moans escaping from her lips fueled the fire within.

She gasped at the soft nibble on her nape. Being this lost led her to tremble in his hold. But at least her hands were aware of what was going on.

They were quick on removing his shirt, rubbing the exposed skin, becoming hungry much too quickly. Nik grunted and pulled her closer while sucking on her collarbone. Alarming sensations sent shivers all over with a tingling aftermath between her thighs.

"Please?" She whispered. For what she was asking for was unknown to even her. However she realized the more her brother ravished her body the more she wanted his aggression to increase.

Not thinking twice, Rebekah's hips rocked back and forth in a seductive rhythm- a hard surface meeting her center.

"Bekah." He said, his voice pleading. The nightgown his sister wore was taunting the animal inside. Controlling himself was useless now-he couldn't deny the need any longer. In one swift motion the outfit that acted as a temporary barrier was ripped to shreds.

She would have scolded him if the breeze didn't feel nice. Her cheeks reddened but she wasn't embarrassed. Having all of her brother's attention now was what mattered most.

**Oh yes there's more (; Be patient peeps! I promise the next chapter (probably last) will be perfect. **


	4. Breathe

**Author's Note: Hey again. Hope everyone had an awesome Thanksgiving! (: It's been a little hard to stretch out the story into this many chapters but I'm doing my best because you guys mean a lot. Anyways enough talk-time for the main event! (;**

All that he was-was all that she needed. Rebekah belonged in the everlasting hold that was Nik's arms. The warmth enveloped her with such greeting it could have been her new home. She basked in its welcome when they coiled around her frame. All senses were heightened now that she was bare-but that wasn't fair, right? She whimpered and tugged on the hem of her brother's pants, telling him what she wanted next. He could have broken her in half right then and there. But they both were aware how innocent this had to be. Slowly were Nik's movements in changing their position to where Rebekah was lying on her back; the bright blue in his eyes turning a darker shade once he feasted on the exposed body.

"Beautiful." He breathed in a soft tone. Time ticked away as he gazed at every inch of his sister's features.

The hidden birthmark on her hip was just one of the few he counted. Rebekah's cheeks flushed at the sudden awkwardness-why was he hesitating? She parted her lips to scold the fool but no words came. Mostly because, deep inside, she enjoyed being looked at. Not as some object but a work of art. Like one of Nik's drawings hanging in his rooms, she was glorious. Her hand reached up and cupped his cheek, rubbing small, invisible circles. No words had to be exchanged once Rebekah helped removed the last article of clothing on her dearest sibling. With hitched breaths the two began crawling under the sheets, eyes never leaving each other.

Of all the things she imagined, Rebekah did not think her curiosity could lead this far. Did Nik truly understand what was happening? Her innocence would be no more after this. Her whole being would belong to him. There would be a stronger tie towards her brother after consummating this bond. She wanted to believe he comprehended when he looked at her with such longing-as if she was the only girl in the world. Tendrils traveled up her spine after Nik brushed a hand on her shoulder, trailing down to her bicep. What was meant to come out as a gasp turned out to be a moan; the sound echoing throughout the room. She wanted to shrivel up like a raisin with the sudden embarrassment. But Nik didn't mind. In fact, the sweet call brought the hunger back. Without warning his mouth covered hers- unexpected yet lovely.

Once again the couple was lost in the romantic aura; Rebekah spreading her legs apart while Nik positioned himself comfortably between. The youngest Mikaelson's mind raced but she knew what was to come. She counted the final seconds of being a young girl and bit her bottom lip.

There was a silent signal before the moment finally happened.

Rebekah winced, letting out a pained noise. Her arms immediately wrapped around Nik's neck and she sunk her teeth into his shoulder. Was it supposed to hurt? She was kissed on the temple, being told she'd be fine-and Rebekah believed it. She squeezed her eyes shut and held back the whimpers as best she could. With her brother's affectionate kisses and reassuring coos the pain subsided. A new wave of pleasure swept over. She allowed herself to sink into the mattress again, focusing on whatever her body was feeling. Nik's movements were slow and measured- the nerves inside hugging his flesh. Rebekah moaned again, this time louder. The ability to form words was lost, leaving her to mumble nonsensical vowels.

Daring a glance, the inexperienced girl was shocked to see her and her brother in action. Within the muddled thoughts she was convinced this was how it was supposed to be. This was the perfection she wanted. This was what she was so wound up about. Together for the rest of their young lives would be the only way Rebekah could be satisfied. See, Niklaus was everything and more to her. She'd follow him to the ends of the Earth if he'd ask. At the end of the day her brother was the person she could rely on most. Whether or not he knew this was a mystery but she pretended the feelings were reciprocated.

_Together as one. _

It was impossible to not get that little phrase out of Rebekah's head. She hooked her legs around Nik's waist while her fingers dug into his back. The thrusts were coming faster now, making her thought process next to nothing. She couldn't compare the sensation if she tried. It was like she was on a mountaintop, wanting to fall but not allowed to. Torturous this became when her brother began touching her light pink bundle of nerves. Rebekah cried out in ecstasy, throwing her head into the pillow while arching her back up. And just like that, the climax she begged for was reached. Nik soon followed after, groaning with the final release.

Their mingled breaths filled the silence in the room. Both tired and gazing at the ceiling for a small while until Rebekah giggled. She turned to her side and curled into her brother's chest, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat. Her fingers lazily traced shapes on Nik's skin as he combed her blonde locks away. The phrase was still running through her mind-a mantra she held close to her heart. Propping her upper body up with her right elbow, Rebekah smiled brightly.

"Together as one."

Nik raised a quizzical brow but didn't respond, waiting for her to continue.

"Forever and always. Right, brother?"

He wanted to know where this was all coming from. But, instead, the older sibling nodded and pulled her into his arms. "Whatever you say, love."

**Oh aren't they just the cutest? D; The continuation of this story is still questionable because in all honesty I made this up I was going along xD Review, Rate, Share, Tell it to your loved ones, Make it a part of your book collection-I don't care just enjoy it! I want to thank all my followers and lovely readers. You guys are awesome. Until next time! (Hopefully there will be.)**


	5. Poison

**Author's Note: Whoops so sorry for the delay, folks! It's been a crazy couple of weeks but I'm good now. Are you ready for more Klebekah? Well here it is! (;**

She knew consequences were to be paid after that blissful night, such as the pain that surged throughout her legs and made it difficult to move an inch. Yet the bed was warm and felt perfect against her bare skin. Slowly, Rebekah's senses were coming back-the sounds of birds chirping from beyond the window-a cool breeze brushing her back as light as a feather. With closed eyes, the sleepy girl rolled to her right, an arm stretching to the empty space Nik once occupied. Her eyebrows furrowed for a moment, wondering if this really was a dream. Based on the sting in her muscles and the inability to sit up, she knew this was not part of her imagination. Rebekah's eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the morning light. Where was her brother?

"Nik?" She breathed. Though it ached terribly, sitting up was necessary. She pulled the blankets up to cover her chest, wincing at each and every movement. Staying in this spot all day would have been a poor choice. Her eyes flashed to the nightgown on the floor-torn apart. Rebekah lost herself at the sight. Her mind reeled on Nik's strength, thinking back at how tight his grip was. Amazing how even though he obtained such a wonderful attribute he remained gentle. The ghost of a kiss remained on her lips from where they connected more than once. She could still feel the pressure if she remembered hard enough. After a few seconds, Rebekah realized the time she was wasting. Yearning for his touch would drive her mad if it continued. Whimpering here and there, she carefully slid off the mattress to gather what was left of her clothes.

There were huge tears on the silk, revealing too much of Rebekah's crème colored skin. The blonde huffed in annoyance-how was she supposed to get out now? From the silence in the cottage it was believed no one was home. "Dammit." The youngest Mikaelson seethed, her hands trying to cover up the holes in her dress. If Nik was beside her, he would have earned himself a slap on the arm. The least he could have done was greet her a good morning-but her brother was always thickheaded. Now that she was staring at the room door her embarrassment was at its peak. With trembling hands she twisted the knob open and poked her head out. A pin dropping could have been detected with the silence that lingered. But since Rebekah was in a rush the eerie atmosphere was completely disregarded. Fleeing to her bed chambers in record time, she let out a long held breath and sunk to her knees once safe.

"There." The lonely sibling said to herself. A beautifully stitched burgundy bustier dress draped over her frame, hugging her curves. No holes or any damages would be made on _this _one. She ran her fingers through its design. Mother had spent a long while on it-Rebekah reminisced in those fond memories; when their family was actually tightknit and close. Recently, something dark was looming above all their heads. As if there was a secret being kept between the Mikaelsons. She hated to dwell on the thought but being alone brought about so many questions. After a final tug on the sleeves, the sore child began her pursuit of her favorite brother.

"Nik?" It was almost tedious with the energy she exerted from saying his name. No one approached her, not even the birds were chirping anymore. What was wrong? Maybe she was overthinking the situation. Eventually, Rebekah wandered outside where the sun beamed on her delicate face. Using her forearm as a shield she walked through the village, curiosity practically choking her. Children were at play in certain areas which eased the tension somewhat. She let her feet guide her around-getting lost was the last of her worries. And before she knew it, Rebekah stood in front of the caves where she and Nik used to spend hours a day in. Crawling into the dark space that held a nice, cool shade. Her head leaned against wet rock as she took a seat, eyes shutting closed until the sound of footsteps caught her attention.

"Well son you're not getting any younger. That's why I took it upon myself to decide for you."

Rebekah covered her mouth to hide a squeal. Who was Father talking to? She scooted deeper into her hiding place and waited. The men of the family came strolling passed, carrying food and other goods. Elijah was preoccupied in conversation with Kol and Finn while Niklaus was beside their father. Rebekah scolded herself for not thinking about them hunting, fingers curled to fists on her lap. The anticipation had her heart thumping in an extraordinary rate. She watched as her older siblings halted by the creek to fish some more, voices remaining audible.

"What do you mean?" Nik asked. His gaze was stuck on anything that wasn't Father. All that Rebekah wished to do was run and comfort him-she was aware how intimidating their dad was. Instead, the wide-eyed blonde bit her bottom lip, praying for some good news.

"An arranged marriage. It's about time you start becoming a man yourself."

The words were in the air, poisoning anything that was good. The little girl in the cave was frozen and cold. Her lips parted to scream-to cry. Yet no matter how broken her heart was the screams refused to spill as did the tears. She waited for her father to laugh and say it was just a joke. But their fate was inevitable-nothing was funny anymore.

Nik's eyes widened, processing what the future held. "M-marriage? But father-"

"Enough. There is no question about it. I already established a meeting between you and the woman as well. So be prepared."

Mikael paused when seeing his son's face. Terror had bestowed upon the boy's features. He raised a quizzical brow then patted Nik's shoulder. "You'll thank me once you see her. Truly beautiful indeed. Now go help your brothers with the food."

When Rebekah regained the feeling in her clenched fists, her eyes watered. She opened her palms, gasping at the blood that dripped. This pain was nothing like the strain in her heart. Oh how her chest tightened with the turmoil. Her blue eyes turned a darker shade and dared another glance to the creek. The men had their backs turned-good. Adrenaline pumping in the girl's veins, she made a hasty retreat back home. Not once did she look back at them-at Nik. Because she knew if their eyes were to meet, she'd be a goner.

**Oh no trouble in paradise! Aren't I cruel? Well something interesting had to happen, right? (; And this is just the beginning hehe. I'd like to thank all of my followers and for the people who review. You are all the greatest. **

**P.S. This writer has a tumblr! And if you're as addicted to it as I am, follow me: the-withering-curiosity **

**Thanks again, loves! **


	6. Hurt

**Author's Note: Sup guys? Happy belated Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, and New Year's! I apologize if I haven't updated recently (life gets hectic). And I'm sad to say that this month won't make a difference /: Slacking off in senior year is a very bad choice. But I want you all to know that I will try my hardest to continue this fic. To the new readers: Welcome to my crazy, incestuous, lovely Klebekah story. Glad you decided on choosing Curiosity. Much love. **

**Enough talk! On with the show~**

Her lungs were seconds away from imploding. With ragged breaths the dramatic mess of a girl rushed to the empty cabin. There was nothing but sorrow filling her mind, polluting her hopes and dreams. All she wanted to do was collapse-to cry like a child. But each time her knees buckled, Rebekah bit her tongue and ran on. The farther she was from her family, the calmer she felt. And only when she stepped on the front lawn did she crumble. Hugging her knees to her chest and hiding the tear stricken face. _This could all be a dream. _She made herself believe, gasping for air like a fish out of water. Rebekah's father was cruel-the Mikaelson's knew. But maybe he was only doing this for Nik's benefit. She wondered of the future if the others knew of her and her brother's secret. Would it be frowned upon?

No, kings would choose their sisters or even cousins as brides. This happened frequently around the world, she was sure. Though the facts made Rebekah feel better, her father's disapproval crept back into her mind. Just imagining his hits and venomous words made the girl's skin crawl. Mother wouldn't be happy for the two either. And what of Elijah and Kol? Finn, like Mikael, would shun her and Nik for the rest of their lives. A love this forbidden could never last. Rebekah's bright blue eyes were now a dark shade of midnight. Averted to the ground, her gaze was fixated on its detail. She counted blades of grass to soothe the whimpers, wiping her eyes clean. Recalling Nik's reaction, Rebekah grew frustrated-he neither agreed nor denied the offer. Maybe he _wanted_ to get married.

There was a battle within her, driving the little sister mad. "I hate you." She muttered to no one. Furious with everything coming undone, Rebekah decided on just falling back. Arms sprawled out, grabbing fistfuls of grass to yank from its roots. Cumulous clouds made shapes in the morning sky and it was then that she found peace. For just a moment, Rebekah's mind cleared-quiet like the wind. If her heart wasn't broken she could have really enjoyed the scenery. A faint memory of her childhood brought about a small chuckle. Remembering Nik pointing to a fat, fluffy cloud and saying it looked like a duck. She could almost hear his young voice explaining why that was so-her brother was full of nonsense. Rebekah squinted at the one she was staring at now, trying to see a bird or even a rabbit. But she didn't have the artistic eye her older sibling obtained. Sighing in defeat the blonde closed her eyes to nap.

"Wake up, sister." The voice was worried yet commanding.

Rebekah's eyes snapped open, adjusting to the dark of the night. Propping herself up by the elbows she looked at her surroundings-staring eye to eye with Niklaus. Distance was nonexistent as his face was inches from hers. Normally, the space between them would be closed in an instant. She caught her lips leaning towards her brother's. But the flash of today's events hit her like a smack. With a squeak, Rebekah scrambled to her feet and brushed her dress off. Luck was on her side as the darkness masked her blush. The least she needed was embarrassment in front of _him_. "Wh-What is it?"

The silence slowly made Rebekah panic and she checked to see if she looked appropriate for conversation. After dusting dirt off her sleeves, she glanced at Nik once more-his stare paralyzing the woman to the core. She was aware of the hunger in his eyes but wondered why he had it. Then, he walked closer. Each crunch of the grass added to Rebekah's racing heartbeat. She wanted to yell at him for acting foolish-she wanted to say _something_. Yet Nik's eyes had something else in mind and somehow Rebekah was already agreeing to it.

"I saw you run away." His outstretched hand gently ran down his sister's arm, thumb rubbing on the silk sleeve. "I do not want you to worry."

Her eyebrows knitted together at the preposterous order. Surely he was mistaking her for some other fool. Since birth Rebekah was stubborn, rarely listening to Esther and Mikael. Yes, she had discipline but there were times where Rebekah had to put her foot down-which was now. Her jaw dropped and she snatched her arm back, glaring at Nik. "Why shouldn't I? Why aren't you upset?"

Was the night before a fabrication in Rebekah's head? She was starting to believe it once her brother frowned. She took notice of how close they stood-his breath tickling her face. A tension was building as tempers flared. Nik placed both hands on her shoulders and shook violently-the fire in his stare resembling their father. "I am not upset. I am terrified. Something you will _never_ understand." He seethed. Each word echoed inside the youngest Mikaelson's brain. But she refused to cry-he would not win this argument. "You are to be married, Nik! Are you unaware of how that affects me?"

He could have broken her in half for speaking back. In fact, his hand was already raised to strike. Mustering up the control to not hurt his sister, Nik released the hold on her shoulder. However Rebekah was not done, pushing him repeatedly and yelling about duck shaped clouds. "We promised each other forever! You liar!" Tears welled up in her eyes as her smacks hit his face. Deep down Rebekah was scared of the consequences in her actions. Nik was bound to kill her after this. Sure the siblings would bicker on and off but this was different. The situation became hostile once their overlapping voices became audible to the others.

Soon Elijah intervened, yanking Niklaus back and ordering for them to stop before father awoke. "Silence or we'll all face the wrath of a greater force." He spat, struggling to keep his brother still. Nik ripped away from him, fingers curled into fists. "Rebekah, from now on you are not my family. Consider this a merciful decision."

The words sunk in after he disappeared, shattering the girl's heart. Yes, this was all a dream. Nik would never say such hurtful things. Nik would never speak in a way their father did. Yet his shouts lingered in the air and coiled around Rebekah's throat. Her breathing was cut short once again-what was she to do now? Eventually Elijah would come back to tuck her in. But no matter what he would say she knew the truth was inevitable. The fact that she lost her favorite brother-always and forever.

**ASDFGHJKL I don't know how this happened actually. My writing takes different routes without my permission. These two are going to be the death of me. Fingers crossed for a happier chapter? Read&Review!**


	7. Decisions, Decisions

**Author's Note: Guys, I love you all okay? I just procrastinate so much that it hurts LOL Forgive meeeee. Anyways, I decided on updating because news on Claire Holt officially joining The Originals spinoff raised my spirits to the moon and back. So here's an update for you wonderful beings. (Oh, and welcome new followers!)**

**P.S: This is mostly an Elijah centered chapter because he needed to help his siblings pretty badly. **

"Shh, Rebekah you'll be alright." Elijah whispered, his hands wiping the panicked girl's wet cheeks. He never asked what happened, just stayed by her side until her cries ceased. It was sweet-how wonderful this man was. How no matter the age, he remained with his family. Rebekah admired her brother's patience and integrity. Never in her young life had she heard an insult pass his lips. Not even Nik was that mesmerizing.

As Elijah combed her hair back, Rebekah's mind wandered back to Nik. Her thoughts always led back to that bastard. She wanted to hate him like he did her. But it never lasted-not even in this disheveled state. So she decided on staying in bed forever where she could sleep and sulk for as long as she wanted. If he didn't love her anymore-fine. Nik wasn't the only family she had.

"There's a good girl." The phrase echoed in Rebekah's head, bringing her back to a better time. When Nilkaus catered to every bruise on her knee, kissing it gently. She was too young to truly relish in his attention then but now she wanted it more than ever. Elijah saw the pain in his sister's eyes after saying that, changing the topic to something entirely different.

"Aren't you performing for the festival? Have you been practicing?"

Being sidetracked had made Rebekah forget all about it. Every fall, the townspeople would gather to celebrate the season. Merry drunkards and circus performers traveled about, all in the spirit of autumn. But each year was the same, dancing until dawn. She could picture her graceful moves as music played. Feet gliding like she was meant to be the center of attention. And the villagers would cheer wildly the moment she was done. It brought a small smile on her face.

"You'll be there, right?" She asked, sitting up and leaning her head on Elijah's shoulder. The answer was obvious; he'd be the one to _join_ her in the dance. And the more she thought of it, the more she didn't mind. There was solace whenever she and Elijah were together. He was her protector-he was her idol. At least with him, Rebekah would never have to worry of a broken heart.

They talked and talked, forgetting the hour and just enjoying each other's company. She couldn't remember the last time this happened. Bonding with all five brothers was almost impossible. But Elijah was actually interested in what she had to say, actually paid attention to her words. This was why when he had to retire to his chambers, Rebekah cried again. Clinging on as if he was her last lifeline. He didn't know how to react, blinking at the mess of a woman.

"Don't leave me." She said. And for a moment she felt so fragile and miniscule. Like a child that was seconds away from a tantrum. Because everything was in disarray and Elijah kept her sane for the time being. Because he was the closest to Nik she'd ever get from now on. Sure there was Henrik and Kol and Finn but they would never compare to Niklaus or Elijah. It was just the way it was. He tensed and Rebekah tightened her hold around his waist.

"Bekah." Elijah groaned, gently releasing the grip she had. It pained to see her so miserable-literally tugging his heart. He sighed before sitting beside her once more.

There was a lingering idea of what this was about. They always bickered but this day was different-more hostile. Nik had his mind elsewhere while the other brothers played around. And when Esther asked for him to bring Rebekah back inside, he didn't even hesitate. It wasn't long until their argument became audible and Elijah had to intervene. Nik going to bed without saying a single word to him and Rebekah begging for some consoling. Getting caught in between put Elijah in an uncomfortable situation.

Still, he coddled his baby sister until she was finally ready to sleep.

Now was the hard part. Rebekah might have been sweet and pure but Niklaus was rough and temperamental. With an exasperated groan, Elijah was ready to reprimand the dolt.

There was no gentleness when dealing with his younger siblings. Each one gave him a migraine. There were times that Finn, the eldest of the Mikaelsons, got on Elijah's nerves too. But family as chaotic as them became tolerable once he reached adolescence. So storming through Nik's room with intent on waking him was a minor payback. The boy stirred, mumbling curse words in their native tongue, and then sat up slowly. "Do you know what time it is?" Nik spat-eyes narrowed.

Elijah folded his arms, a sarcastic grin playing on his lips. "I know that it's late. I also know that our sister _just _went to bed after hours of crying." He wanted to make his little brother feel some type of guilt but Nik was too tired to comprehend.

"What?" The dazed blonde rubbed at his eyes and ripped the sheets off of him, standing up to face Elijah. "What are you talking about?"

"Because you are so stubborn, Rebekah is deeply saddened. It'd be wise to apologize soon, brother."

The room was silent as Nik processed what was happening. And after some deep thinking, he laughed. "You did not wake me to tell me of such nonsense. Rebekah and I are not on speaking terms. That is final." But before he could turn his back, Elijah grabbed him by the arm. Yanking him close to glare down at. "Father won't be pleased once he knows what you've done to her." There was a deeper meaning within those words that Elijah was unaware of. Nik's eyes widened as he remembered the night before. How in the world did their brother find out?

"'Lijah, please do not say a word to father." He was about ready to go on his knees if it wasn't for the smirk on Elijah's face. "Dance with her at the festival and we'll see."

Once his brother left, leaving him wide awake, Nik counted down the days until the big celebration. Biting his bottom lip at the sudden dilemma he was about to face. Because his dance with Rebekah was the same time of his meeting with his wife-to-be.

**Whoa. Looks like Klaus is in for a helluva time. Who should he choose? I think we all know (; Until next time, folks! **


End file.
